Sibling Rivalry
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Sequel to A New Destiny In an effort to stop Wyatt from completing his plans, the Charmed Ones must protect Buffy Summers and Angel from Wyatt's vengeance. Things take a strange twist when they discover it's not Angel that Wyatt wants to kill.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Sibling Rivalry"  
  
This is a sequel to "A New Destiny"  
  
(A Charmed/Buffy, The Vampire Slayer/Angel Crossover)  
  
(This story is an AU story.)  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network. "Buffy, The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" and all related characters and events are the property of Josh Whedon, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
In an effort to stop Wyatt from completing his plans, the Charmed Ones must protect Buffy Summers and Angel from Wyatt's vengeance. Things take a strange twist when they discover it's not Angel that Wyatt wants to kill.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
"Afternoon," said Chris coming into the kitchen.  
  
Piper was already in the kitchen. She was busily preparing dinner and all but ignored Chris as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Still not talking to me?" Chris asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "The story you told us last night was an interesting bit of fiction. I have to admit, though, after telling it half a dozen times I couldn't find any flaws in it."  
  
"That's because it's all true," said Chris. "Piper...."  
  
"Odd that you should call me that," said Piper, turning to face him. "After all, I am supposed to be your mother. You claimed you were eight when this all started so I assume you remember me as your mother."  
  
"Yes, I do," said Chris. "I guess I've just gotten used to calling you that over the past few months. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't appreciate it if I called you 'mom'."  
  
"You got that right," said Piper, turning back to the stove.  
  
"Morning everyone," said Paige coming into the kitchen. "How did everyone sleep?"  
  
"Uneasy," said Chris.  
  
"I can imagine so," said Paige. "How about you, Piper?"  
  
"Let's just save the small talk this morning, okay, Paige?" Piper asked.  
  
"You're still upset with Chris?" Phoebe asked, following Paige into the kitchen.  
  
"I wouldn't call it upset," said Piper. "Let's just say I'm still not convinced that what he told us is the truth. He's lied to us before."  
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere," said Chris. "Wyatt is still out there. He orbed out of the manor yesterday so he didn't go back to the future. Which means he's still in our time. My guess is that he's planning his next move."  
  
"And just what would that be?" Piper asked. "Supposedly all of what you told us doesn't take place for another eight or nine years. Why come back now?"  
  
"To stop me," said Chris.  
  
"Stop you from stopping him?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes," said Chris. "If I can prevent Wyatt from becoming infested with the demonic essence, I can change everything that's happened. Maybe put things right again. I was too young the first time. Maybe now I can make a difference."  
  
"And what if you can't?" Piper asked. "What will you do then? Neither Leo nor any of the other Elders can seem to be able to sense Wyatt or whoever he is. Which means he could be anywhere. What happens if after everything you've done you still can't prevent my son from being infected? What will you do then?"  
  
"I don't know," said Chris. "At least you guys have been warned this time. So have the Elders. Maybe that will make a difference."  
  
"From what I saw," said Paige, "I'm not sure that will make a difference. Wyatt was pretty powerful. Stronger than any demon we've ever faced. At least the potion Chris gave us will protect us from being frozen by him again."  
  
"It should last for about four months," said Chris. "But we have to remember that you three aren't his only targets. He's going after the Slayer and the vampire with a soul. I think you called him Angel. We need to find them and try to figure out why they're a threat to Wyatt."  
  
"Well, Angel was living in Los Angeles the last I heard," said Phoebe. "As for Buffy, I'm not sure exactly where she's at. Sunnydale disappeared into a giant sinkhole. Most of the townspeople had left but some were still in the town when it happened. It's possible she died along with them."  
  
"No, she's still alive," said Chris. "And it wasn't exactly a sinkhole. It was something called the Hellmouth. And it collapsed when she defeated something called The First Evil."  
  
"Any idea where she is now?" asked Paige.  
  
"Somewhere along Route 66 if I remember correctly," said Chris. "She eventually moved to San Bernardino and settled there. That's where Wyatt found her and killed her."  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "assuming you're telling the truth - and I'm not conceding that you are - you're right about one thing. We need to find them and figure out why they're a threat to him. Whether he's actually Wyatt or not he's definitely a threat. And they definitely don't have the power to stand against him."  
  
"I might be able to find Buffy," said Paige. "If she's moving down Route 66 she's probably staying in a motel or hotel on the highway. If I concentrate hard enough I might be able to sense her."  
  
"Good idea," said Piper. "Chris, you can orb Phoebe to Los Angeles and find Angel. Try to convince him to come back with you. Once we have them both here we'll start trying to figure out what to do next."  
  
"What about Leo?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He's trying to track Wyatt down," said Piper. "As an Elder he can follow an orb trail. Only with Wyatt masking himself the way he is Leo's having trouble following him."  
  
"You keep calling him Wyatt," said Phoebe. "Does that mean you may be beginning to accept what Chris told us last night?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Piper. "But we have to call him something. For now we'll just stick with Wyatt. Until we find out who he really is."  
  
"Piper," began Chris.  
  
"You guys better get going," said Piper. "The sooner we get Buffy and Angel here the sooner we can start to plan our defense against this demon. I'm going to work on some potions that might help when - and if - he comes back."  
  
"Come on, Chris," said Phoebe, linking her arm in his, "her mind's made up. Just give her some more time to get used to the idea."  
  
Chris just sighed and then orbed the two of them out of the manor. Paige concentrated for several seconds then she, too, orbed out of the manor. Piper went into the living room and looked at baby Wyatt playing blissfully in his playpen. If the man who had attacked them was her son all grown up he was a far cry from the baby she was looking at. And while she desperately didn't want to believe Chris' story, some small part of her kept insisting it could be true. And the implications of that were too terrible for her to contemplate. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
Cole watched as Lucan and Mellock walked up to him through the swirling mists that were the home for the Avatars. He didn't know why they had sent for him. They had made it clear that getting the Slayer to trust him had been his top priority. He couldn't do that if he was up here.  
  
"Cole," said Lucan, nodding to him slightly.  
  
Mellock didn't say anything. He rarely did. He usually just started talking, telling Cole of the plans that needed to be completed. Cole got the distinct impression that Mellock was impatient about something. Unlike Lucan, who never seemed to betray his emotions. Nothing seemed to bother the elder Avatar. Something that Cole found decidedly odd.  
  
"Why did you send for me?" Cole asked. "I've only just begun to interact with the Slayer. It's going to take more than my telling her about one werewolf for her to trust me."  
  
"We know," said Lucan. "But there has been a.... complication. The Slayer is going to see the Charmed Ones. She will undoubtedly tell them about you in the hope that they will be able to tell her who you are."  
  
"That's a problem," said Cole. "The girls think I'm dead. If they figure out who I am...."  
  
"Precisely why we had you use a false name," said Mellock. "None of us use our real names when we interact with mortals. Her description of you can fit any number of people. I doubt they'll figure out it's you. As you said, they believe you to be dead."  
  
"But what if they do?" asked Cole. "And why would Buffy be going to see them anyway? She's rarely sought outside help before. With her human Watcher and her friends she's usually been able to handle whatever she's come up against."  
  
"It's different this time," said Mellock. "She's not exactly going to them. They're going to bring her to them. They're fighting a particular demon and they believe she can help them."  
  
"Which demon?" Cole asked. "Why would they need the help of the Slayer to fight a demon? They have the Book of Shadows and the help of an Elder. Not to mention their White Lighter."  
  
"It's a demon the Slayer has fought before," said Lucan. "They are simply seeking out the Slayer to find out what she might know about this demon. That's not a very unusual occurrence. The Charmed Ones often do research to learn about their adversary."  
  
"Still," said Cole, "I find it odd that they would take her to the manor instead of just going to talk to her. If there's a demon after them it would put Buffy in danger and that's something they don't normally do."  
  
"That particular matter is actually incidental," said Mellock. "We just thought we'd let you know what was going on. So that you can make sure you don't appear to the Slayer while one of the Charmed Ones is around. If they discover you're still alive, and that you're helping the Slayer, they're sure to tell her about you. I don't think that will sit well with her."  
  
"No, it wouldn't," said Cole. "Especially from Phoebe. If they tell Buffy about my past she's sure to turn against me."  
  
"Precisely," said Lucan. "However, this does present us with a unique opportunity to help you build the trust of the Slayer even further. The Charmed Ones don't know exactly which demon they are fighting. And the Slayer is not likely to be of any help to them based on the information they will give her. However, you can help her with that. Pass on some information about the demon that the Charmed Ones can use. When the Slayer sees that you're providing valuable information on the demon her trust in you should become more solidified."  
  
"Okay," said Cole. "But I need to know what demon it is so I'll know what information to pass on."  
  
"Call it a Sycophant," said Mellock. "I'm sure you're aware of those types of demons."  
  
"Yes, I am," said Cole. "Bodiless demons that inhabit babies. They push the spirit of the child out and take over the body. They account for most of the psychopaths and serial killers throughout history."  
  
"Yes," said Lucan. "This particular demon is after the Charmed Ones child. Wyatt, I believe his name is. While the Sycophant has not yet taken possession of the child's body, it is only a matter of time."  
  
"That's hard to believe," said Cole. "Wyatt is such a powerful baby. And his power is only going to grow as he gets older. Sycophants don't normally go after magical babies because of the power they possess. It prevents them from taking control of the body."  
  
"This is an exception," said Mellock. "In a short time the child will become vulnerable. Enough so that the Sycophant will be able to possess the child's body. It's a very narrow window of opportunity. One the Sycophant will make full use of."  
  
"Okay," said Cole. "I'll let Buffy know so she can pass it onto the girls. I think there's an entry on Sycophants in the Book of Shadows. It will help them prepare a defense against the demon."  
  
"Excellent," said Lucan. "Just be sure the Charmed Ones don't see you. It's important they do not know you've returned."  
  
"I understand," said Cole. "I'll go see Buffy again when she's alone."  
  
Cole watched as Lucan and Mellock walked away. As usual they gave him only enough information so that he would do what they wanted. And they avoided the questions he asked. A Sycophant demon made perfect sense. If one took control of Wyatt, its power would be staggering. Wyatt was a child of a Charmed One. He'd have access to those powers when he got older.  
  
And if Cole had been anyone else, their little explanation might have fooled them. But Cole was half demon. And a former Source. Not to mention he'd actually survived the Wasteland twice. Even if Wyatt were at deaths' door, the magic he possessed would make him much too powerful for any Sycophant demon. These demons preferred the path of least resistance.  
  
Which meant that the Avatars were using him. Just as he had been used his entire life. First by his mother, and then by the Triad, and finally by the Source. Even Phoebe and her sisters had used and manipulated Cole. Everyone wanted him to be what they wanted, not what he was. Or what he wanted to be.  
  
Joining the Avatars had seemed like a good idea after Phoebe had vanquished him a second time. It no longer seemed like such a good idea. Once again the people who claimed to care about him and want only what's best for him were really just using him to further their own ends. That would end soon enough. As soon as he knew what they were up to, he'd make some changes. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
Chris and Phoebe appeared in a large, spacious office. It was extravagant. Standing at the window, looking out on the city below, was a lone man. Dressed in dark clothes, he stood with his back to them, his hands behind his back. He didn't move as they orbed in.  
  
"Orbing is for White Lighters," said the man without turning. "It's been a long time since I encountered a White Lighter. What do you want here?"  
  
"We're, uh, looking for someone," said Chris hesitantly. "We understood this was where he was at now."  
  
The man turned to face them. He appeared to be in his mid twenties, but the wisdom behind his eyes belied that appearance. There was no fear in him. He stood looking at Chris and Phoebe as if trying to judge their next moves.  
  
"I'm the only one here," said the man. "And I can't imagine what a White Lighter would want with me. We don't exactly travel in the same circles."  
  
"I'm Phoebe Halliwell," said Phoebe. "And if you're Angel, then you're the one we've come to see."  
  
"I'm Angel," said the man. "And I've heard of you. If you know who I am then you also know what I am. What use does a witch have with a vampire?"  
  
"A vampire with a soul," corrected Phoebe. "And we think you're in danger. Something is coming after you."  
  
"Something is always coming after me," laughed Angel. "Humanity doesn't trust me because I'm a vampire. And demons don't trust me because I have a soul. So as you can see, there's always someone ready to take me out. It's nothing new."  
  
"This is," said Chris. "The person coming after you is not something you're used to dealing with. You don't have the power to fight it. We need you to come back with us so we can protect you."  
  
"He's right," said Phoebe. "My sisters and I fought him yesterday. Trust me, he's a lot more powerful than whatever you're used to fighting. Besides, if you try to fight him, he'll kill you."  
  
"I'm a vampire," said Angel. "I'm already dead. And I can usually hold my own in a fight. I'm not exactly powerless, you know."  
  
"Yeah, we know," said Chris. "But you don't understand what you're up against. This thing has already killed you once. And if you stay and try to fight it, it will happen again."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Angel.  
  
Suddenly the door to his office opened and a man with stark white hair breezed in as if he hadn't a care in the world. He was whistling as he entered the office and for a moment didn't notice Chris or Phoebe standing in the corner.  
  
"Thought I'd go out for a bit," said the man to Angel. He had a distinct British accent. "A bit tiresome being cooped up in here all day. Now that I'm meself again I thought I'd...."  
  
His voice trailed off as he suddenly noticed Chris and Phoebe.  
  
"'Ello," he said, looking Phoebe over, "didn't know you had company. Sorry about that, mate. Good looking bird."  
  
"Spike," said Angel, "this is Phoebe Halliwell. And...."  
  
"Chris," said Chris. "Chris Perry."  
  
"Chris is a White Lighter," said Angel.  
  
"Really now?" said Spike. "Never met one of those. Heard of 'em, though. What does a White Lighter want with you? He doesn't strike me as being your type. She might be a different matter, though."  
  
"Actually," said Angel, "they've come about us. You and me. They think someone is coming after us."  
  
"So what else is new?" asked Spike. "Look, love, whatever the big baddy is that's coming after us I'm sure we can handle it."  
  
"Not you, him," said Phoebe, indicating Angel. "I don't know who you are but it's after Angel not you."  
  
"Actually, it could be after either of us," said Angel. He turned to Spike. "They're looking for a vampire with a soul. Naturally they came to me. Guess word hasn't gotten out yet."  
  
"Well, that's an interesting twist," said Spike. "Just what might this horrible evil thing be that's looking for a vampire with a soul?"  
  
"I don't see how it concerns you," said Chris. "It concerns Angel."  
  
"It concerns both of us," said Angel. "You see your information is a bit out of date. Spike is also a vampire. And he, too, has a soul. So you see, if you're looking for a vampire with a soul, you'll have to be a bit more specific. The club has been adding members lately."  
  
Chris and Phoebe just looked at each other. It was obvious Chris had no idea there were two vampires with a soul. Which meant they had no idea which one Wyatt would be coming after. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
Paige and Buffy orbed back into the living room of the manor. Piper was just coming out of the kitchen as they finished materializing.  
  
"Hi, Buffy," said Piper.  
  
"Hi, Piper," said Buffy. "Paige said there was a problem you needed my help with."  
  
"Something like that," said Piper. "Actually, we needed you here so we can better protect you. And don't give me all that Slayer crap about how you can protect yourself and everything. Believe me, in this situation you're going to need our help."  
  
"Okay, no crap," said Buffy. "Besides, there's something you might be able to help me with, too. This must be little Wyatt." She walked over to the playpen where Wyatt sat. "He's adorable. Paige has been writing me about him but she never told me he was such a cutie."  
  
"Thanks," said Piper. "Sit down and let's have a chat. Oh, before we get started, I think you should know that Angel might be joining us. This involves him, too. I just thought you would want to prepare yourself."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate that," said Buffy. "Angel's not the same person I knew a few years ago. He's changed. I'm not sure I completely trust him any more. He's gotten himself involved in some kind of demonic law firm or something in Los Angeles."  
  
"Chris and Phoebe aren't back yet?" asked Paige.  
  
"No, not yet," said Piper. "I expect it will take a bit more talking than it did with Buffy. He doesn't know us. It might take some convincing to make him believe he needs our protection."  
  
"Good luck," said Buffy sarcastically. "He can be really bull headed. The whole vampire macho thing. Who's Chris?"  
  
"Part of the reason we asked you to come here," said Piper. "If he's telling the truth, he's my son."  
  
"I thought your son was named Wyatt?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He is," said Paige. "This would be her other son."  
  
"Other son?" Buffy asked. "Okay, now I'm confused. I didn't know you had two sons."  
  
"I don't," said Piper. "He says he's from the future. So technically he hasn't been born yet."  
  
"Okay," said Buffy, "so you have your son staying here. A son who hasn't been born yet. Who came back from the future to...."  
  
"Long story," said Paige. "Just get comfortable. This is going to take a while. Hopefully, Chris and Phoebe will be back by then."  
  
* * *  
  
"And I thought my family was dysfunctional," said Buffy. "So what about this Chris character? Do you believe him?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "He hasn't been exactly truthful with us in the past. But if he was after us he's had more than enough opportunity to do something. Despite everything he's done he has been a big help. I just can't believe that Wyatt would grow up to become this horrible evil that attacked us."  
  
"People can change," said Buffy.  
  
"And Wyatt is still only a baby," said Paige. "There's really no telling what he'll be like when he's grown. I think we have to at least consider that Chris is telling the truth."  
  
"I can't," said Piper. "Wyatt is my son. I can't believe he'd turn evil."  
  
"I guess I can understand that," said Buffy. "Okay, so if he's telling the truth, why would Wyatt be after Angel and me? What do we have to do with any of this?"  
  
"We don't know," said Paige. "And Chris said he doesn't know either. Only that Wyatt killed you and Angel before he came after us. He didn't know why."  
  
"Forewarned is forearmed," said Buffy. "Now that we know he's after us we can be ready for him."  
  
"Come on," said Piper. "We have a potion you should take. It should protect you against the Wyatt's freezing ability. Unfortunately it won't do anything for his other powers."  
  
"Any help will do," said Buffy. "If this guy is as strong as you say he is we're going to need all the help we can get."  
  
"He is," said Piper. "He's just about the strongest thing we've ever come up against. And if this is my son he may know things about us that he can use against us. According to Chris, he killed us. If he did it once he won't have a problem doing it again."  
  
"So why didn't he?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Paige.  
  
"When he was here yesterday," said Buffy. "Why didn't he just kill you then? You said you were frozen. It should have been easy for him to just kill you. But he didn't. He seemed more interested in Leo and Chris than you. So that begs the question. Why didn't he just kill you while he had the chance?"  
  
"That's a good question," said Paige. "He did say he had come back to kill Chris. Or rather, to make sure he was never born. If you're his mother, why did he just sit and wait for Leo to die from the Dark Lighter's bolt? Why didn't he kill you while you were frozen? That would have prevented Chris from being born."  
  
"I can't answer that," said Piper. "When Chris and Phoebe get back we have a few more questions for Chris. If he is telling the truth we'll need all the information we can get. If we're going to prevent Wyatt from being infected by this demons' essence." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"What do you mean he has a soul, too?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Just what I said," said Angel. "Spike also has a soul. So if you're here for a vampire with a soul you'll have to be a bit more specific. If this thing is after Spike it's welcome to him."  
  
"Up yours," said Spike.  
  
"Chris, any idea why Wyatt is going after the vampire with a soul?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No," said Chris. "He only said the vampire with a soul had to be taken out. And that the Slayer was next."  
  
"Buffy?" said Spike and Angel in unison.  
  
They looked at each other momentarily.  
  
"This thing is after Buffy, too?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes," said Phoebe. "My sister, Paige, went to get her. Wyatt, the guy who's after you two, is powerful. There's no way she could resist him. Neither can you. You may be a vampire but Wyatt is so far beyond that. He'll probably just vanquish you with a fireball without any fuss."  
  
"Interesting theory," said a voice across the room. "Only it's not going to be that easy for the vampire. Or the Slayer. They have to be punished for what they did. Then I'll take care of you meddlesome witches."  
  
Everyone turned to see Wyatt reclining on the bar in the back of Angel's office. He was smiling at them as if he hadn't a care in the world.  
  
"Wyatt," said Chris.  
  
"Hey, little brother," said Wyatt. "And Aunt Phoebe. I didn't expect to find you here. Oh, Chris I can understand. Always wanting to save the innocent. Only they aren't innocent. What they did to me must be avenged. And neither you nor your sisters can protect them."  
  
"Bloody hell," said Spike turning to look at Wyatt. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm retribution, vampire," said Wyatt.  
  
"Okay, you want me," said Angel, "here I am. Only I don't remember ever meeting you. Whatever beef you have with me you'll have to remind me what it is."  
  
"You?" questioned Wyatt. "I don't even know who you are. I'm after him." He pointed at Spike. "The vampire with a soul. Of course, I thought he had been destroyed. He should have been. I didn't know it was possible to survive the power of the amulet."  
  
"Wyatt, you don't have to do this," said Chris moving to stand between Wyatt and the others. "You have a second chance here. We can correct what went wrong the first time. Now that you're here we can see to it that the evil in you never gets there."  
  
"Evil?" questioned Wyatt, jumping off the bar. "You just don't get it, do you? I've told you before. It's not about good and evil. It's not even about right and wrong. It's about power. That's all it's ever been about. You just never understood that."  
  
"What the?" gasped Spike. "That's not bloody possible."  
  
"Wyatt," said Chris, ignoring Spike. "Please, you're my brother. If I have to I'll kill baby Wyatt to stop you. I don't want to do that. But after everything you've done, I can't let you do it again. If you won't come back voluntarily, I'll have to stop you anyway I can."  
  
"You won't do that, little brother," said Wyatt, smiling. "You can't kill an innocent. We both know that. Not even knowing what he'll become. There's nothing you can do to stop me. And seeing that he's now corporeal again," he looked at Spike, "it means it won't be long now. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
"We'll see about that," said Chris.  
  
Suddenly, Chris raised his hand and a brilliant light flashed directly in front of Wyatt's eyes. Wyatt spun impulsively and put his hands to his eyes to shield them, but it was too late. The flash had already blinded him. Chris knew that wouldn't last long. He suddenly turned and moved back to the other three.  
  
"Take my arm," he said to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe didn't hesitate. She reached up and took hold of Chris' left arm. As she did, Chris reached out and grabbed Angel and Spike by the arms. Then he orbed them out of the office as Wyatt turned back, having recovered from the flash.  
  
"It won't do you any good, little brother," Wyatt said into the air. "It doesn't take a genius to know where you're taking them. Enjoy your brief victory while you can. I'm coming for you. And when I'm done, the vampire and the Slayer will pay for what they've done. And not even the famous Charmed Ones will be able to stop me." 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"So," said Buffy, "any idea who my mysterious benefactor might be?"  
  
"No," said Piper. "He could be any one of a number of beings."  
  
"You know," said Paige, "the way Buffy describes him sounds like Cole."  
  
"Who's Cole?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Phoebe's ex-husband," said Piper. "Only it couldn't be him. We vanquished him months ago. Of course, there's no guarantee that the way you saw him was his true form. We've run into shape changers before. Even Paige and Leo can shape change."  
  
"Really?" questioned Buffy.  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "I guess it's kind of like a standard White Lighter power. It took me a while to get the hang of it but I can do it pretty good now."  
  
"You say this Restin didn't do anything except tell you about a werewolf?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's about all," said Buffy. "He said something about me having a new destiny or something. And that he'll be around to help me learn about it. Sort of be my guide for it."  
  
"You think it could be Wyatt?" Paige asked Piper.  
  
"I doubt it," said Piper. "From what Chris told us, Wyatt is out to kill Buffy, not help her. I can't see how telling her about a werewolf would help him do that. Or why he wouldn't just kill her outright. When Leo gets back we'll ask him. He might know who this Restin is."  
  
"I hope he gets back soon," said Paige. "There's a lot we still don't know and I for one don't like it. And where are Phoebe and Chris? Shouldn't they be back by now?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "Like I said, it might take some convincing to get Angel to come here."  
  
Suddenly a bluish orb began to form in the foyer. Both Piper and Paige recognized it as the orb of a White Lighter. Buffy had seen it as well. When Paige had orbed to her motel room. Still, she wasn't experienced with White Lighters and wasn't sure if this was a friend or foe. When the orb completed, Phoebe, Chris, Angel, and Spike stood in the foyer of the manor.  
  
"In coming," Phoebe called out, moving into the living room.  
  
Everyone took up defensive postures ready for whatever might suddenly appear in the manor. They waited for several moments then decided Wyatt wouldn't be making an appearance.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy questioned, looking at the white haired vampire. "But, you're dead. You were destroyed when we defeated The First."  
  
"Long story, love," said Spike. "But I'm back now, good as new."  
  
"Hi Buffy," said Angel tentatively.  
  
"Angel," Buffy responded, little emotion in her voice.  
  
"We had a little visit from Wyatt," Phoebe explained to Piper, Paige, and Buffy. "Chris flashed this light in his eyes and orbed us out before he could attack."  
  
"Yeah," said Chris, half smiling. "I haven't done that since we were kids. I figured he wouldn't be expecting it. But he'll be ready for it the next time. So we need to get prepared."  
  
"What did you tell them?" Piper asked Phoebe.  
  
"As much as I could," said Phoebe. "We didn't have a chance to explain who Wyatt was or anything but Angel knows he's after him. At least, I think he's after Angel."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Phoebe's right," said Chris. "All I knew was that Wyatt was after a vampire with a soul. The only one I knew about was Angel. But apparently this Spike is also a vampire with a soul. And from the way Wyatt talked, he was after Spike not Angel."  
  
"Two vampires with souls?" questioned Paige. "Is there a virus going around that we don't know about?"  
  
"Nothing like that," said Angel. "It's a long story. I don't know who that guy was but he got into my office past our state-of-the-art security. And a lot of it is supernatural."  
  
"That," said Piper, looking at Chris, "is supposedly my son. The same one who's sitting in his playpen right now."  
  
"Okay now that will take some explaining," said Spike. "If the little blighter is sitting in his playpen how could he attack us in Angel's office? And just where the hell are we anyway?"  
  
"San Francisco," said Piper. "And the little blighter, as you call him, is in his playpen but his grown up self has come back from the future. Or so Chris would have us believe."  
  
"It's true," said Chris. "Piper, I know you find it hard to accept, but you have to believe me. If you don't Wyatt could do it all over again. He has to be stopped. If you'd seen the future I've seen you wouldn't hesitate."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "I think the first thing we need to do is bring everyone up to speed. Apparently Wyatt isn't coming right now so we have a little time. We'd better all sit down and make sure everyone is sure about what we're facing here."  
  
"Giles and the others will be here in the morning," said Buffy. "Willow's with them. She's a powerful witch herself. She might be able to help."  
  
"Good," said Piper. "We need all the help we can get. So, everyone make yourself comfortable. We'll start from the beginning and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. It looks like it's going to be a long night." 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
Cole stood in the darkness outside the manor watching the group gathered inside. It had been a long time since he'd been back here. He remembered how he has once been welcome in that house. Now he was dead to them. Concealed in the shadows as he was he could safely keep an eye on them without giving himself away.  
  
"It's risky being here," said a voice behind him.  
  
He turned to see Mellock standing only a few feet away.  
  
"Just keeping an eye on Buffy," said Cole, turning back to the window. "That is what I'm supposed to be doing, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course," said Mellock, glancing in the window. "Just want to make sure you're not entertaining ideas of getting Phoebe back. She's never going to accept you, you know? She's past you."  
  
"I know that," said Cole. "And, no, I have no intentions of trying to get back with her. As I said, I'm simply keeping an eye on Buffy."  
  
"Good," said Mellock. "Lucan asked me to let you know that the Sycophant may try to attempt to take the child soon. They'll need to be ready for it."  
  
"How do they do that?" asked Cole, turning to the Avatar. "Sycophants can't be affected by magic in their spirit form. And once it takes possession of Wyatt, it will be too late to do anything about it. What can they do to be ready for it?"  
  
"There are a few moments when the Sycophant makes the attempt," said Mellock. "In those few moments, it will be corporeal. But it won't have yet taken control of the baby's body. That will be the window of opportunity for them. If they can get to it while it's in that corporeal state, they may be able to vanquish it."  
  
"I didn't know that," said Cole. "How do you know this?"  
  
"We've spent a long time studying demons," said Mellock. "Since we strive to maintain a balance between good and evil, it's not always necessary for us to prevent a possession. But we have learned a few things.  
  
"Most Sycophant attacks take place when no one else is around. So there's nobody to pass on any relevant information. Besides, not even you know everything there is to know about demons. I'm sure you have information about demons we lack and vice versa. When this is all over we'll have to correct that oversight."  
  
"Yes," said Cole, eyeing Mellock. "But right now I have to keep an eye on Buffy. If they're going to be ready for the Sycophant, I'll need to be ready to pass on the information as soon as she's alone."  
  
"Good thinking," said Mellock. "Let us know when you've done it."  
  
"I will," said Cole.  
  
Mellock simply vanished from the yard next to Cole. Cole thought about what Mellock had said. It was strange that he wouldn't know that little bit of information. He had been the Source of all Evil. The coronation had not only passed on the powers of the former Sources, it had also passed on their knowledge. And in all the centuries of recorded history not even a single Source had learned that tidbit of information.  
  
Cole turned back to the manor as he listened in on what the group was talking about. With his Avatar powers it was a simple matter to hear their conversations. And what he was hearing was telling him a lot. Enough to let him know that this was no mere Sycophant after Wyatt. As he had told Lucan and Mellock, a Sycophant would not have been able to possess Wyatt no matter how vulnerable he was.  
  
Things were beginning to come together for Cole. There were still a few missing pieces. But he was confident those would be revealed very soon. When they were, he'd have all the information he needed. And he had been honest with Mellock, at least to a degree. He did have information to pass on to Buffy. Only it wasn't the information his fellow Avatars thought it was going to be. Cole settled in to listen to what the group was talking about now. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"I guess that's about all of it," said Piper when she and her sister had finished telling what they knew about Wyatt. "Did I leave anything out?"  
  
"Sounds like you covered it all to me," said Phoebe.  
  
"You were very thorough," said Chris.  
  
"Tell me something," Angel said to Chris. "You told this Wyatt that you'd kill baby Wyatt to stop him. Do you still plan to do that?"  
  
"What?" Piper nearly screamed. "Don't even think about it, buster. No one's laying a hand on my baby."  
  
"It was a bluff," said Chris. "I needed to buy some time to get close enough to him to flash him. It was the only way we were going to get out of there alive."  
  
"It could solve a lot of problems," said Angel. "If baby Wyatt dies, grown up Wyatt doesn't exist."  
  
"Leave it to you to come up with that," said Buffy, a hint of contempt in her voice. "We can't even consider killing a baby."  
  
"Easy, girl," said Paige. "I don't think he meant it. Not really. I know you guys have some history but we have to stay focused on our objective here."  
  
"She's right, love," said Spike. "This Wyatt is out to kill us. Any differences you and Angel have will have to go on the back burner for now."  
  
"Chris," said Piper, "why didn't Wyatt just kill us when he was here the other day? If he supposedly came back to prevent you from being born he could have done that by killing me instead of waiting for a Dark Lighter's bolt to kill Leo. Why did he leave us unharmed? But he didn't seem concerned with us. Just you and Leo."  
  
"He obviously came back to stop me," said Chris. "That would have been his primary goal. But he couldn't kill you. Not just yet. If he kills you too soon it might alter his past too much. It might actually prevent him from becoming evil."  
  
"I don't understand," said Buffy. "Supposedly baby Wyatt was infected with some kind of demonic essence. How could what they do have an affect on that?"  
  
"It's something they have to do that they haven't done yet," said Chris. "Until they do Wyatt can't take the chance of harming them. If he harms one of them the other two may not do what they originally did. Which means everything he's done will be in vain."  
  
"Just what do we do that we haven't done yet?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"That's a good question," said Leo, walking into the living room. "I just got back. I followed Wyatt to Los Angeles but I lost him there. Then I checked in with the other Elders to see if they had found out anything."  
  
"Leo, everybody," said Piper. "Everybody, Leo. We can make the formal introductions later. Right now we need to know what you learned from the Elders."  
  
"Something happened in Los Angeles a couple of weeks ago," said Leo. "They can't figure out exactly what it was but it was big. They sensed a powerful magic appear. Like it just came out of nowhere. And they think it has something to do with him."  
  
Leo looked directly at Spike.  
  
"Me?" Spike asked. "I don't know what it could be. Up until a couple of weeks ago I was nothing but a phantom. I couldn't even leave Los Angeles. Not likely it was anything I did."  
  
"Spike," said Angel, "that would be about the same time you got your body back."  
  
"I suppose," said Spike. "Maybe that's what these Elders of yours sensed."  
  
"No, it was bigger than that," said Leo. "Something powerful and evil. And before you ask, it wasn't Wyatt. Wyatt was still in the future when this happened. But whatever it was, it seems to be heading toward San Francisco."  
  
"The demon," Chris said suddenly. "It could be the demon that infects Wyatt."  
  
"Maybe," said Leo. "But you haven't answered my question. What is it the girls are supposed to do that they haven't done yet? The reason why Wyatt can't harm them?"  
  
"They vanquish a demon," said Chris.  
  
"We've done that dozens of times," said Piper. "What's so important about this one?"  
  
"It was after Wyatt," said Chris. "He didn't have enough control over his power to protect himself effectively against it. If you hadn't vanquished it, it would have stolen Wyatt's power, killing him in the process. Without you here to protect him, Wyatt will die before he can be infected. That will change everything."  
  
"There's a demon after my baby and you didn't say anything?" Piper asked angrily. "Just how long were you planning on waiting before you told us?"  
  
"You have to remember I'm going by what happened the first time," said Chris. "Wyatt, the grown up Wyatt, wasn't here. I'm not sure how that's going to change things this time around. But I do know the demon is going to attack baby Wyatt and you have to be here to protect him."  
  
"What kind of demon?" Leo asked.  
  
"It's called a Collector," said Chris. "It's a non-corporeal demon. It searches out magical infants and drains their magic from them killing them in the process."  
  
"If it's non-corporeal," said Buffy, "how do they fight it?"  
  
"In order for one to drain the magic from a child," said Chris, "it has to become corporeal for a few moments. That's when you'll have your chance to vanquish it. They aren't particularly powerful. That's why they feed off the magical energy of infants. Until you vanquish it Wyatt can't take the chance of harming you."  
  
"So now we have two things to worry about," said Piper. "My supposed grown up son out to kill us all and this Collector demon out to drain my baby's power. This is just getting better and better." 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE  
  
"You vanquished it before," said Chris. "And you weren't even aware that it was coming. Now that you've been forewarned, you won't have to worry about it. As I recall, Piper simply blew it up when it became corporeal. Just don't leave baby Wyatt alone and when the Collector shows up you vanquish it like you did before."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," said Buffy.  
  
"Except that it doesn't explain what the Elders sensed," said Leo. "If this Collector isn't that powerful, it couldn't be the evil they told me about. They said it was one of the most powerful things they've sensed in a long time."  
  
"Here now," said Spike, "you said it appeared about the same time that I got my body back?"  
  
"I appears so," said Leo. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing really," said Spike. "Only while I was a ghost I had this nagging feeling that I wasn't alone. That someone - or something - else was with me."  
  
"You never mentioned that before," said Angel.  
  
"I was never a ghost before," said Spike. "The whole thing was a bit new to me. I just figured that's how it felt to be dead for real. When I got my body back, I didn't feel it any more."  
  
"Do you think something might have hitched a ride with Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Leo. "I've never heard of anything that could do that."  
  
"There's something else," said Spike. "When that Wyatt fella' appeared in Angels' office. He said the queerest thing. Had me thinking some bloody crazy thoughts for a moment."  
  
"What was it, Spike?" Paige asked.  
  
"He said it wasn't about good or evil," said Spike. "It was about power."  
  
"Wyatt use to say that all the time," said Chris. "He said I'd never understand as long as I thought in concepts of good versus evil. He said there really wasn't any difference between the two. That it was about power not some man made concepts like right and wrong."  
  
"Well," said Spike, "it's just that it's not the first time I've heard it. Mind you I was being tortured at the time and all. But I do remember it."  
  
"Remember what, Spike?" Buffy asked, her patience wearing thing.  
  
"The First," said Spike. "It said the same thing to me. That it wasn't a question of right or wrong. That the only thing that was important was power. I just think it's a damned odd thing for someone to say, that's all."  
  
"But we defeated The First," said Buffy. "You should know. It destroyed you when you destroyed it."  
  
"It can't be destroyed," said Leo. "At least not in the sense that we understand destruction. The First Evil is not exactly an entity. It's more like a sentient force. You can't destroy it any more than you could destroy the wind. At best you would have rendered it with so little power that it would take centuries or millennia to regain."  
  
"That's what supposedly happened the last time," said Angel. "It was rendered powerless and didn't regain enough power to be a threat until Buffy faced it."  
  
"So where was it all those centuries?" asked Paige. "If it wasn't destroyed, it must have been hiding somewhere."  
  
"In the Hellmouth," said Buffy. "When we destroyed its power the Hellmouth collapsed. Taking Sunnydale with it."  
  
"Which means it couldn't be in the Hellmouth any longer," said Leo. "The power and evil the Elders sensed is powerful enough it could be The First. And as I told you, it appears to be heading toward San Francisco."  
  
"You're not saying what I think you're saying," Chris said to Leo.  
  
"Do you have a better explanation?" Leo asked. "Even as a baby, Wyatt is so powerful no low-level demon like a Collector could drain him. It wouldn't be able to get through his force field. And Collectors don't hang around for long. If they can't get what they want, they move on pretty quickly."  
  
"Are you saying The First still exists?" Buffy asked. "After all we went through to defeat it? After all the deaths and pain and suffering? That it's still out there just waiting to try again?"  
  
"Like I said," said Leo, "it can't truly be destroyed. I don't think it's a coincidence that my son was infected with the essence of a demon at the same time this thing is heading for San Francisco. I don't think he was infected with the essence of a demon. And I don't think a Collector attacked him and was vanished by the girls. I think The First came to San Francisco to get Wyatt's power and when the girls intervened, it took refuge in the last place anyone would think to look for it. In the body of a baby."  
  
Everyone looked over at Wyatt who was playing blissfully ignorant in his playpen. If Leo was right, it was only a matter of time before this innocent little boy became the most powerful evil in the world. And only a matter of time after that before he destroyed the world.  
  
The End  
  
(Be sure to look for the sequel to this story "Contrivances" coming soon that will continue the saga.)  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
